A Day in The Life
by VanillaJ1967
Summary: What would a normal day be like for the crew of Talwan's Vengeance? A oneshot written for Samsquatch67.


**A Oneshot of Treelor, from Turn of the Tides.**

A Day In the Life:  
TREELOR

Treelor woke up with a loud yawn. His face had a grin on it already. He rolled off of his cot, and landed nimbly on his bare feet. "WAKE up Ever' bodeh! We's settin' sail t'day!" he said with a grin. The crew stirred, and many were up at the first call... others, like Ostaf, just grumbled and rolled over.

"Ostaf, Ya might wanna git up... Cap'm is gonna wake ya up if yer not up soon, an' he's in a MOOD." Treelor said.

At that, Ostaf rolled out of his cot. Today, the Talwan was attacking an island... a small island owned by one man... Krej Obmund. The captain, Loslin, had chosen this island out of all their other pending 'jobs.' He had seemed particularly intent on THIS island, and getting Krej. Treelor didn't know why, but he was okay with the choice.

He ran up on deck, hearing the sound of his own feet hitting the wooden deck.

"Morning Treelor" the first mate, Tarana called to him.

"Mornin'!" he called back with a bright grin. Tarana laughed and nodded to him.

After breakfast, which consisted of a bowl of fruit and a glass of water, Treelor went about with his usual chores. He swept and mopped the deck, checked the sail rigging, and cleaned the cannons, talking to each one... yes talking to them.

"You's gonna get a work out tonight... excitin' huh?" he asked one of the metal guns, then turned to a different one and said, "Well, don' you be getting' jealous. You c'n git in on it too."

"What are you doing Treelor?" Ostaf asked.

"Ya know, just preppin' dee cannons?"

"By giving them a pep talk?" Ostaf snorted.

"Leave him be, Ostaf." Captain Loslin's voice came from behind them. Treelor chuckled as Ostaf jumped. The other teen did as he was told though.

Within an hour, the ship was on its way to the island. IT would be an all day trip.

TIMEWARP: The sky was dark, and the ship was hidden high in the clouds above Krej's compound. Treelor stood quietly at his post. The cannons were ready to go. He heard the call come, for cannons. He ran his hand over one of the guns and called up,

"I'M ON DEE CANNON'S CAP'M!"

There were a few quiet chuckles from those around him, but other than that, silence. This was about to happen. _'Oh boy... dis is when it gets interestin'.'_

Things started happening all at once. Part of the crew lined up at the ship's sides, and began sliding down. They were going to rescue slaves, and get the spoil from the place. The ship would stay here, and fire on the ships.

They were doing just that. Treelor loaded the large cannons, and fired them, blowing holes in the side of a large-ish ship, then re-loading. He fired on them again, taking down the first, and moving on to the next one. He hummed as he worked.

Rainor came up beside him.

"Does the captain seem different to you today?" he asked.

"Uh, maybe a li'l more serious th'n us'al, but dat's fine wit me..." Treelor replied.

Rainor nodded, and smiled slightly at Treelor's speech habits.

In no time at all, the Talwan was actually landed. Treelor wondered at this, and moved from the cannons to check out the cause.

He hit the edge of the boarding ramp, just in time to see the captain and first mate walking up, and between them, leaning against the captain, was a teenaged boy, about his age. The kid was bloody, and looked horribly thin. Treelor frowned in concern.

"He gon' be okay?" Treelor asked Tarana as she made it up the ramp. The first mate shrugged and looked over at the captain and the wounded teen. "I hope so." she said. Treelor nodded, and moved back to his post.

This was his job. They helped people... and no matter what happened, it would always be worth it. All the kids they had helped, and the money they had returned to families... it would always be worth it. The whole crew agreed on that.

Treelor let a small smile creep back to his face. Everything would be alright... he didn't know HOW he knew... he just did.

 **If anyone reads this, hope you liked it!**

 **God bless! :D**


End file.
